


Cas the Cat Collector

by Eleana_Lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy-ish?, Humor, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows off his cat collection to someone he thought was Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas the Cat Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOCness, slight AU
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Not even the prompt, which I found on otp prompts tumblr
> 
> A/N: I haven’t written in a long time, so I thought I should get back to it. I was browsing the otp prompts tumblr when I found this one, and I thought it’s too cute, so here it is. It’s a short, fun piece. Tell me what you think =)

Dean was relatively new in the small office, so he wasn’t familiar with everyone and every room yet.  He only found out there was a small restroom at the west end of the building, close to his department’s room, when one of his co-workers asked where he was going and he told them he was going to the restroom near the kitchen.

 

“What’s wrong with the one around the corner?”

 

“There is one around the corner?”

 

Everyone burst into a collective giggle fit and gave him a varying degree of pitying looks, especially since the only restroom he knew was a good three minutes walk, and now they knew why he was prone to fits of weird-looking power walks.  Thankfully, no one said anything else, so he was able to go to the nearby restroom with some of his dignity intact.

 

When he entered, the middle stall was occupied, and he could hear soft tapping noises.  The guy inside was probably playing his phone.  There was another guy in the restroom, although he walked into one of the stalls the moment Dean walked in, and Dean followed suit, taking the last empty stall.

 

“I now have twenty different ones,” a deep, rumbling voice suddenly spoke from the middle stall, and Dean wondered if the guy even realised he was there, or he thought it was only his friend—he assumed the short guy earlier was his friend.  However, there was nothing wrong with striking up conversations with random dudes in a restroom… really, nothing wrong at all.

 

Goodness, the dude sounded hot.  He would even justify watching My Little Ponies for that guy.  Not that the guy watched it… or maybe he did, who knew?

 

And really, there was nothing wrong with watching the show.  Nothing at all.

 

“Look at them,” the guy said, and suddenly there was a smartphone poking through the gap between the stalls towards Dean, and he stared at it, not knowing what to do.

 

Should he do the right thing and tell him he got the wrong person?

 

“Oh, come on, Gabriel.  They are adorable,” the man continued, and the smartphone waved a bit.

 

Dean finally decided to take the phone from him, and looked at what the guy was playing.  The picture was cartoonish, showing a backyard with a wooden porch, and a variety of cats playing around in boxes, cat towers, on pillows, or with balls.

 

He had to admit, the cats were pretty adorable.

 

“See, I got one of the rare ones,” the guy continued, a hint of pride in his voice.  “That’s because I’ve saved enough golden fish to buy a premium cat food.”

 

“And you’ve been checking your phone all the time so that you don’t miss any of the cats dropping by,” another voice spoke up, the one named Gabriel.  “Honestly, Cassie, I don’t know why they still keep you here in the office.”

 

“At least I did not watch porn.”

 

“That was once!”

 

“One too many times, Gabriel,” the first guy, Cassie?  Dean was pretty sure it was a nickname.  That, or his parents were incredibly confused when he was born, and didn’t know whether they had a baby boy or a baby girl.

 

Or maybe they lost a bet and had to name their child Cassie.

 

“Anyway,” he continued on, despite the indignant noises coming from the right stall, “You can look at the albums too, if you want.  When you’re done, give it back to me outside.”

 

“Give what back to you?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Gabriel,” Cassie said with a hint of annoyance.  “My phone, of course.  I still need it.”

 

“Um, Cassie,” Gabriel started uncertainly.  “I don’t have your phone.”

 

There was a beat of silence, then…

 

“What?” Cassie asked in a small voice.  “But—but then… oh, Gabriel, you’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?”

 

“No, honestly!” Gabriel exclaimed.  “I thought you were still playing the game and just rambling on about it!”

 

“Then who did I give my phone to?”

 

All of a sudden, there were a lot of noises in the restroom.  The sound of toilet paper roll, rustling clothes, and flushing, and doors opening.  Dean decided to give the guy a break and finished up too, then stepped out of his stall.

 

Man, the guy was hot.  He had dark, tousled hair, unreal blue eyes, and plump lips.  He must have struck a genetic gold mine.  He also had a really dark red flush on his face.

 

“To be fair, they are adorable,” Dean said with a grin, handing the phone back to the guy.

 

“I—“

 

“I put my number in your phone,” Dean added as the guy floundered with his speech, too mortally embarrassed to even look Dean in the eye.  “I think you’re as adorable as your cats.  Give me a call if you want, or not, that’s fine.  Name’s Dean, by the way, and I hope I will get a call from you soon.”

 

Dean left with a wink, and just before the door shut behind him, he could hear Gabriel say.

 

“I swear, only you, Cassie, can get a date out of being a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I’m a comment whore :P
> 
> The prompt:  
> Same gender OTP: persons A and B are in neighboring stalls in the bathroom. Person A sticks their phone under the divider, thinking person B is their friend, to show off their neko atsume cat collection at the moment. Person B takes the phone and doesn’t say anything while person A rambles on. When they both exit the stalls, person A is super flustered but person B just thinks it’s cute.


End file.
